


Sebastian and Ciel Find Fanfictions

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler
Genre: Funny(slightly), M/M, Modern devices somehow got to 1884, Stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teleport through dimensions and time somehow delivers a modern day *iphone 6 + to the 1800's in london, in Kuroshitsuji.<br/>Sebastian finds it in a bush and brings it to his young master. They google things. Then Ciel googles "ciel phantomhive and his butler sebastian" and Ciel flips at what he sees in the images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian and Ciel Find Fanfictions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emo Trash Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emo+Trash+Panda).



> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. T.T 
> 
> Please R&R! I love both comments and kudos.

Ciel stared intently at his new 'toy' Sebastian had found for him. Ciel couldn't tear his 15 year old eyes off of the unusual device.  
Suddenly, the boy had an idea. He typed in his own name along with his butler's.   
Things popped up, but Ciel scowled. He didn't have time to actually READ something. So he clicked on images.  
\---------------------------------------  
So before we go any farther I would like to explain what's been going on with Ciel and Sebastian over the past few weeks.  
Ciel found himself dreaming of Sebastian. He found himself needing Sebastian's touch, even simple brushes of contact that Ciel recieved while getting dressed when Sebastiannbuttoned up his shirt. Ciel found it hard to concentrate when Sebastian was in the room or near.  
So pretty much Ciel was at his high in puberty and really lusted for Sebastian, but in an innocent way^^  
\---------------------------------------  
Ciel began to pant slightly, his hand covering his mouth. As he slowly scrolled through the images and drawings of him and Sebastian having sex, Ciel felt a huge blush on his cheeks. But most of the heat flew down to his erect length.  
Ciel gritted his teeth and with half lidded eyes, called for his butler.  
When Sebastian appeared before him, the butler immediately paused shooting a concerned look at the disconbobulated Ciel.  
"My lord, are you alright?" Sebastian asked, brushing Ciel's hair off of his forehead gently and feeling his tempurature. "You are emmiting alot of heat..."  
Ciel slapped his hand away reluctantly. "No, I'm not alright. Sebastian, tell me what the hell is THIS!?" Ciel flipped out, shoving the phone into Sebastian's gloved hands.  
Sebastian took one look down at it and paled.  
"I..."Sebastian choked, "What IS this.." He stated dumbly.


End file.
